baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Orkamat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Kagain page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tommy2215 (talk) 17:53, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Kysus What version of game are you playing? I'm 100% sure Kysus don't have scroll of fireshield (red). I'm playing BG:EE, and I'm 200% sure he does. Well, I looted it from him yesterday, and just restored from an old save and looted it from him again today. Perhaps he uses it if he gets a chance? Both times I hit him with Web and 3 fast Fireballs. Orkamat (talk) 20:28, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm playing gog version not enchanced edition. It seems he only gets it in enchanced edition then. When I think about it fireshield(red) spell isn't even present in non ee version of bg1. Ioulaum (talk) 00:10, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I fixed the entries for Kysus and Fireshield (Red) to state that the drop is for BG:EE only. Orkamat (talk) 05:22, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Too much? Dunno about Gatewarden, but I think there should be article about cats, but as a creature that appears in both games rather what it is now. I will most certainly add to it as I encounter other cats in the games. Orkamat (talk) 20:56, March 20, 2014 (UTC) redirects wiki has redirect articles for articles that are for different names of same thing. For example Lawful Good redirects to Alignment That is what I intended to do, but I couldn't figure out how to create a redirect article. Perhaps you could post here a link to an article that will guide me? Orkamat (talk) 21:12, March 20, 2014 (UTC) How code for redirect article looks likes: http://i.imgur.com/BRLn2Lq.png Ioulaum (talk) 21:30, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Quest names About the quest pages, the pages from Baldur's Gate had no official name in the original Baldur's Gate and most of them where created before BG: EE was released, so the writer had to think up a name. You can rename the pages to their official title in BG:EE and leave a redirect behind. If you have more questions, feel free to ask them. 23dutch45man (talk) 21:06, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Humanoid Category First, for these sorts of questions I would recommend you see 23dutch45man for these sorts of questions, but anyways, in my opinion - 1. I don't believe there should be a humanoids category 2. You can add categories yourself, as long as you are sure that it fits under that category and that category won't end being on only one or two pages 3. If you were to add a new category you would just add one as if you were adding one that was already existing. Just type it in the categories box and press enter. Tommy2215 (talk) 20:31, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Hello Orkamat, I saw that you uploaded a few pictures from the Harrower sword today, but you didn't add a category. I have already added the categories item artwork for the large picture and item icons for the small one. If you want to more about uploading pictures, please check this article: Baldur's Gate Wiki:Images. Thanks for your edits! 23dutch45man (talk) 19:33, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much. I didn't even know there were image categories! I also haven't been following the naming conventions, but i'll do better now that I know. Orkamat (talk) 09:30, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello, About the pciture of the gnoll and the Harrower, could you reupload them with a with of 250 pixels or less. Pictures with a width of more than that are making the infobox wider than intented. Thanks, 23dutch45man (talk) 11:22, April 27, 2014 (UTC) New quests... You have made some good starts on your page for some of the quests I am working on adding/updating. I don't know if you are still active, but if so perhaps you could help me out. I have already created the page for Troubles in the Region and The Mage's School. The first I know is a quest in both "classic" and the EE versions. But I am unclear about The Mage's School (I think it is EE only but am not sure). For now I am only creating stubs for these pages and hoping users like yourself will contribute more information. -- DeJuanNOnley (talk) 16:47, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Actually now I'm seeing that perhaps I was wrong about Troubles in the Region appearing in both. I really need someone with "classic" BG to help me with these updates. I own it myself but it has been years since I played it. -- DeJuanNOnley (talk) 17:06, November 1, 2014 (UTC) When I first began editing here, I would run BG:EE on my shiny new Mac and BG "classic" on my sickly old PC, just to check up on such things. But the PC died after 2 or 3 weeks, so I'm also left guessing about this stuff unless I can find references on old websites. I haven't been active here for quite a while, but I'm more "on holiday" than gone ... I think. :) --Orkamat-- If I had been present at the creation, I could have offered some helpful advice. -King Alfonzo X "the Wise" of Castile (talk) 05:34, November 2, 2014 (UTC) PS#1: Welcome! Good to have a new contributor on the site. PS#2: The original BG didn't have Journal sections or titled entries, it was just a long list of game-generated notes, some important and many trivial. I *think* that the "Troubles ..." notes were all there, but I'm not sure. :Yes I'm aware of those differences. And I do have the classic version also. I just don't have the time to devote to comparing every detail. At the moment I'm mainly making sure all the quest pages are there (many were missing) and are properly categorized. I'm also marking the incomplete pages as stubs so hopefully that will encourage contribution. I stumbled on your page while doing a search for Troubles in the Region. So kudos on being a top Google search result. -- DeJuanNOnley (talk) 13:17, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Steam Achievements Hello, Orkamat. Sorry for taking so long to respond. Regarding the achievements, I feel it's best to hold off on adding info about things that have yet to be released. You never know if something will get changed before then, but it's good to know some people are keeping an eye on stuff like that. I wasn't even aware that they had intended to create achievements. I guess I'll pay more attention to the Steam forums, now. - Erik the Mad (talk) 05:18, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Enhanced Edition Quests? Hey, so I've noticed you editing a lot of BG:EE pages. Am I correct in assuming you have BG:EE and/or BGII:EE? If yes, I need a favor (well, a few things actually). I'd do it myself, but I don't have the Enhanced Editions... Anyway... * Do you know if the Area Codes are different than the originals? You can find the BG1 codes on the Area Code page. *I know there's some EE content like the Black Pits and Siege of Dragonspear that add new areas. I don't know if you actually have access to any of that or not, but if you do could you maybe make note of those area codes as well? *Are there any quests that are added by the Enhanced Edition that aren't on the List of quests Baldur's Gate page? Maybe also we/you/someone should make a separate section for quests in Tales of The Sword Coast (I don't know why there isn't one already) and the EE addons Black Pits and Siege of Dragonspear. You don't necessarily have to write the articles, just a redlink would probably be fine for now. Obviously you don't have to do any of this stuff, but you're the only person I know of who is actually active on the wiki who may have EE (besides Erik the Mad, but I don't know if he has EE). Echoes of Fate (talk) 23:23, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Maltz That's a good idea. However, it's probably better to simply add an entire 'Quotes' section of its own. That way, it takes up even more space and allows room for additional quotes, if applicable. The most prominent one should still be placed at the top, though. - Erik the Mad (talk) 04:41, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know why you were so hostile in your last comment but, in general, images of NPC homes and/or shops are not featured in the owner's article. Also, the image was seemingly placed randomly on the page, not in a proper gallery with a caption, if applicable. - Erik the Mad (talk) 11:55, June 27, 2016 (UTC)